Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and a device for cooperative radio direction finding in transmission mode for waveforms comprising a signal modulated by linear modulation or which can be approximated as such, this signal being composed of frames comprising learning sequences known to the receiver and of useful information sequences.
The invention can be applied in particular to digital cellular mobile radio communications networks, such as GSM, etc. Within such a context, a base station can perform direction finding on each mobile by using the bursts naturally emitted in the course of the communication, so as subsequently to transmit directionally towards each mobile, by knowing the arrival directions through direction finding. Such a procedure, based on the direction finding of each of the mobiles of the network, thus makes it possible to limit the risks of jamming of the other cells and affords the possibility of introducing the SDMA (Spatial Division Multiple Access) mode, where several users can use the same frequency at the same time.